Cassio Rules In Cyprus
by Castigat Ridendo Mores
Summary: My own addition the ending of the play Othello. Mild Cassio/Bianca angst-fest. Just a one-shot.


**Cassio Rules In Cyprus**

_~~A**n** O**t**h**e**l**l**o **f**a**n**f**i**c**t**i**o**n~~_

"You must forsake this room and go with us. Your power and your command is taken off, and Cassio rules in Cyprus." Lodovico's tone was stern as he oversaw Iago's imprisonment, but even with the blackness of the occasion, Cassio was honored to be reinstated again, more powerful than before. He was now the commander in Cyprus, not just a sidekick or a lieutenant. Yet with the weighty and imminently delightful feel of power came suspicion, even confusion.

If his lord Othello could so cruelly murder his innocent wife, even when acting under false report from Iago, did that still make him honorable? Should he still remain guilty about falling from Othello's graces when his reputation was now as black as his face? Othello had believed it was he, Michael Cassio, who had lain with Desdemona. Surely if he had not been discovered with his dead wife, Cassio would have been Othello's next target. Iago and Roderigo had tried well enough to dispatch of him.

Cassio concluded he was lucky to be alive given that so many people would have preferred him dead. Here however was the scene of a murder; that was no place to think clearly, and he did need to think. He was in charge now, for better or for worse, the Turkish war newly and barely won, had it not been for that one auspicious storm that had drowned the fleet. It was easy enough to guess that with time to recoup, the Turks would try once more to invade on Venetian territory; Cassio needed to strategize.

He waited until the men had marched off with Iago, and then made his way towards the battlements of the castle, moving slowly in deference to his wounded leg. The surgeon had said walking would be difficult for him from now on. He could no longer strut around like the proud gentleman he had been previously. The new, cynical side of Cassio thought it oddly fitting since through recent events, his spirit had been forever humbled. Why should his body be any different? Everyone has their personal scars, both internal and external, they might as well be visible because they will all become apparent in the end.

He knew not how long he had been standing on the battlements, but the sky was changing to a weary blue color that signified that daylight was on its way. All was quiet throughout this corner of Cyprus; the merrymaking had been put on halt with the unexpected murder/suicide that had occurred just hours ago. Cassio pulled his cloak tighter around him against the cold wind. He would be glad just to return to Venice as it held much happier memories for him than this grim graveyard of a place.

"Could you not sleep either?"

"I suppose not. I've been standing out here the whole of the night," he replied quietly, cursing the acid tone that lent itself to his words. He would know that voice anywhere, and as much as he had proclaimed indifference before, he was now starting to take another look at Bianca. She at least had not wanted him dead, and apart from Desdemona was probably his greatest champion.

She studied him with mournful eyes, wanting to comfort him but too afraid that he might reject her. It was the same old story for her. No matter how she stood by Cassio's side, no matter how many times he might sup at her house or give her things, she could never really _possess_ him. He would never marry her for one thing, she being too lowly for his tastes.

Bianca had told Cassio many times that she thought that her status was inconsequential in the matter of their relationship. So what of her work? She loved him and despite the nature of her career as a courtesan, she would be faithful to him if he only let her be. Even his wound did not matter to her, she would care for him as much as he required, for she truly felt that devoted to him.

"Will you be coming to see me again, Cassio, or shall I go on to Venice alone?" she inquired, playing this all off with her usual composure. Of course she would still have him if he wanted her, as long as he continued to treat her right. She may love him more than was appropriate for a woman of her profession, but Bianca was her own person and she would not stand for any mistreatment; she was too proud for that.

He was stock still for a moment, considering his options. Cassio was not willing just to let her go thinking he did not care. For in the past few hours things had changed between them without much notice. He could see her steadfastness to him, and it was for that that he had finally begun to think of Bianca as more than just his mistress. She was his confidant, lover, devoted one. Almost like being married without all the pomp, ceremony, and legal aspects of such a state. To lose her now would be a cruel sort of divorce, and Cyprus would feel even lonelier than now, totally and utterly unbearable.

She had been ready to depart when suddenly he reached for her hand. Bianca looked him over, her eyes asking if he was sure of this gesture, and he nodded. Not quite smiling but pleased all the same she joined him at the battlement edges, leaning against the ancient stone. It was good to feel like a pair again.

"I hope you will stay, Bianca," he said, making it clear that this more an ultimatum than just a casual request on his part.

"Why have you changed your mind, sweet heart?" Bianca murmured, almost unwilling to believe she had met with such luck that her heart's desires were on their way to fulfillment.

He did not smile either, but she could imagine it when he said to her, "Because Cassio rules in Cyprus, and he would have you here with him as long as he does remain."

Bianca was for once content to follow an order from authority.

_Finis._


End file.
